


Different Dimension? Sweet!

by starfire2020



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Dimension Travel, F/M, Fangirls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:12:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5241092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfire2020/pseuds/starfire2020
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Transformer fangirl friends get sent to their favorite fandom universe - the Bayverse. What could go wrong? A lot of stuff! And what's this about powers? Includes hysterical laughter, facepalm moments, romance, and much more!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oc info

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo, my pretties! Here's the oc info.

Name: Astrid Emeries

Gender: Female

Age:18

Appearance: Straight long dark brown hair with highlights on ends, with piercing blue green eyes.

Crush: Optimus Prime

Loves: Autobots, reading, swimming, martial arts, drawing

Hates: Deceptions, jerks, bullies

 

Name: Jay Mason

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Appearance: Curly long brown hair with highlights, with soft dark brown eyes

Crush: Bumblebee

Loves: Autobots, swimming, reading

Hates: Deceptions, bullies, jerks


	2. Chapter 1

"JAYBEE, get up this instant!" I shouted in Jay's ear, then quickly backed up to see her reaction. Also because I don't want to be hit in the face. There was a loud shriek, and Jay Mason, AKA JayBee, toppled out of bed and onto the cold floor. She quickly got up with an expression that promised murder in my future.

"WHAT THE SLAG, PRIME!" Jay hissed at me. Yes, she hissed. I swear to Primus, sometimes she is an animal.

"Well, excuse me for waking you up, slaghead." I retorted.

Before we continue in this lovely conversation, I would like to explain the nicknames and terms. We are what you would call 'fangirls', meaning that we are people who really like something, usually from a book series, or movie. We are Transfans, fans of the franchise Transformers. Because of that, we like using Cybertronian swear words instead of normal swear words. Another effect of being a Transfan, is you usually get a crush with one (or several) character. Mine is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. That's also why I am nicknamed Prime. Jay's crush was Bumblebee, and that's why I nicknamed her JayBee. Any who, back to the story.

Suddenly, I felt a chill run down my back, and a blue light flashed in my eyes, and suddenly we were free falling down to the ground.

"HOLY SON OF A GLITCH!" JayBee yelled. Honestly, I wasn't that freaked out, you know, besides the fact that we had just been in Jay's room. The reason I wasn't scared of falling was because I had done this before, several times actually. I looked over at Jay, and almost burst out laughing. She was just staring at me, upside down, incredulously, partly because I was in a sitting position, SMILING, while supposedly falling to our death.

"ASTRID! WHAT DO WE DO!" She yelled above the wind whistling past us as we fell. All of a sudden, everything started slowing down, and we gently landed on the ground, a bit shaky, but intact. Before I could wrap my head around what just happened, I heard a scream. I snap my head towards the scream, and saw someone who shouldn't, COULDN'T, be real, round the corner yussling with... A DECEPTION!

"Jay, help Bumblebee with Barrabitch, while I help Mikaela and Sam with the smaller one." I ordered, going into leader mode. She said,"Take care, Prime."

I snorted." You too, JayBee." Jay ran towards where Bee and Barrabitch were duking it out, while I bolted towards where the scream came from. All I was thinking was,' how did we end up in the first Transformers movie?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn! That took awhile, but it was totally worth it. Anyway, leave comments below, and no haters, please!


	3. Grumpy Panda

Jay's Pov.

After hearing Astrid run off, I ran towards where Barricade, AKA Grumpy Panda ( pfftt...), and... Bumblebee ( cue internal fangirl hysterics) were fighting, I wonder what I could do to get Grumpy Panda's attention away from Bumlebee... hmm... AHA! When in doubt, throw something pointy or heavy!

So I did the only thing I thought to do at the moment. I grabbed Bob ( he's a rock... is it bad that I name random inanimate objects?) and threw it at Panda's helm as hard as I could... which was surprisingly hard... DAMN, I think I left a huge dent on the side of his helm! Frag, am I turning into Superwoman or something? *cough* Anyway... Barrabitch turned towards me, along with Bee ( dude he's hot, for a robot... shut up brain, I ain't in the mood).

"OI, YOU OVERGROWN PANDA! YOU'RE AN AFTHOLE!" I hollered, trying to get Bee a chance to knock said panda-in-question into stasis.

So, I think I pissed him off. Yyyyeeeeeaaaahhh... "Crap." Was all I said as I backed up. Panda snarled at me, and started to stalk towards me. I glanced over at Bee with a pleading gaze, and his optics shuttered, while he nodded. He motioned with his servos to keep Panda busy. "Hehe... well, um..." Come on brain, think! Maybe I should name my brain Clary... AGH! Focus! ...Aha! Got it!

"Soooooooo, are you going to give Bob back to me?" I asked him nervously. Panda's ( maybe I should call him Penguin...) expression changed from bloodthirsty to confused in less than a second. I can practically see the dumbfounded look in his optics. That's when Bee knocked him out. He hit the ground with a loud thud, and Bee turned his optics to me. 

"Who . . . are . . . you?" he asked through the radio.

"Jay Mason, Jaybee for short." I announced whilewhile striking a pose, imagining an awesome theme song playing in the background. Bee chirped at me ( awwwww) and we then remember Sam, Mikalea, and Astrid, and their little problem. Knowing Prime, she had probably busted some martial art moves, and was probably looking badaft while doing it. We quickly climbed a hill towards where they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I got writers block for a freaking looonnng time. No haters please, thanks.


	4. Sam Screams Like A Girl

Astrid POV

 

I quickly ran off, leaving Jaybee to deal with Barracade( cough Barrabitch cough). I jumped over lots of crap i don't bother explaining right now, and headed towards where the screaming was coming from.( Jeez, is that Mikaela screaming, cuz it sounds like a girl) When i got there, I saw something that made me want to either laugh or .... well, laugh. Turns out it wasn't Mikaela screming, it was SAM. " Huh, didn't know a guy could scream that loud... or high." Weeeelllll, he kinda did have good reason for screaming, for on his chest was a mini decepticon, straddling him, and trying to kill him. Mikaela was running for the chainsaw, but she obviously wasn't going to make it in time. So I did the only natural thing I could do: kick his aft so hard, he'd be tasting sneaker for the rest of his pathetic life.

I took a running jump, and roundhouse kicked him in the head. The decepticunt's head whipped to the side, and it fell to the ground with a thump, its optics flickering, then going out.  
"FUCK YEA, THAT'S HOW I DO SHIT!" I crowed, doing a happy dance in my head... ok not in my head.

Sam was dumbfounded, and so was Mikaela, for a (hot) girl randomly showing up, and K.Oing a robot with one kick would probably do that to people. Unless it was Yoda. Yoda knows all.

I stared right back at them then said a greeting.

"Sup, bitches."


	5. Up For Adoption?

This has been adopted by Thewrither! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
